Time and Time Again
by Hazen
Summary: Hogwarts 7th year, how Sirius found love and lost it, James won Lily, Remus found love, and Peter will surprise you. Finally Chapter 13
1. Starting Off

**Hey everybody! this is the new improved version of Time and Time Again!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize is J.K. Rowlings**

**_Time and Time again Chapter 1: Starting Off_**  
  
_singing from the bathroom  
_  
_"First I was afraid I was petrified_

_ Kept thinking I could never live_

_ Without you by my side_

_ But I spent so many nights _

_Thinking how you did me wrong_

_ I grew strong_

_ I learned how to carry on_

_ And so you're back_

_ From outer space_

_ I just walked in to find you here_

_ With that sad look upon your face_

_ I should have changed my stupid lock _

_I should have made you leave your key _

_If I had known for just one second_

_ You'd be back to bother me _

_ "Go on now go_

_ walk out the door _

_Just turn around now_

_ 'Cause you're not welcome anymore _

_Weren't you the one _

_who tried to hurt me with goodbye? _

_You think I'd crumble _

_You think I'd lay down and die_

_ Oh no, not I I will survive _

_As long as I know how to love _

_I know I will stay alive_

_ I've got all my life to live _

_I've got all my love to give_

_ And I'll survive I will survive_  
  
"REMUS! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Remus Lupin was singing in the shower again. Charlie and Riley Lupin were yelling at their brother. They couldn't stand him singing, he was always off key.  
  
Remus was a special kind of guy. He had light brown hair that was ear length and he wind blew it out. He had grey eyes that showed deep compassion and had a small mischievous glint to them. He had straight white teeth and dimples, you could always see him smile. He was intelligent, caring, sweet, and funny. He ran with the most popular group in his school, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Marauders. In fact he was the third most popular guy, after his friends James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
His twin sister Riley Lupin looked exactly like Remus but a girl. Her grey eyes showed laughter and life. Her grey hair that was layered down to her shoulders, had silver streaks, to match her eyes. She was mischievous and adventurous. She was always laughing with her bestest friend in the whole world (besides Remus) Lily Evans.  
  
Let me explain about the Lupin family. Robert Lupin was a kindly man that's were the Lupin children got their personalities. They were a laid back bunch with open minds. Karly Chelmsford fell in love with Robert when he was doing business in New York City. They wed after a year of seeing each other. After a year of a happy marriage they had their son Charlie. About five years after Charlie was born, Karly had twins, Riley and Remus. About a month after the twins were born, Karly was killed in a car accident. A year after, Remus was bitten by a werewolf (like I said Remus was a special guy).  
  
Robert barely made it through the grief of his wife. It took him years to get over the fact that she wasn't coming back. When the twins were ten he met another women, Clarice Willis. She was a widow with one child, a girl, Ronda. She was- still is- the same age as the twins.  
  
The Willis' were complete opposites to the Lupins. They didn't appreciate muggle- borns or werewolves. So they didn't take it kindly that Remus was a werewolf. They couldn't exactly taunt him when nobody was around because he was always with somebody. Rhonda tried to destroy Remus' friendship with James, Sirius, and a guy named Peter Pettigrew by telling them about Remus, but her plan failed when Riley told them off saying that he was only like that for a couple days a month and that it wasn't his fault. As it turns out they only stopped talking to him because one: they already knew and two: they were surprising him by becoming (secretly) animagus and they were at the hardest part of the process.  
  
Now on the bright September day Remus was taking a shower singing I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor, while his siblings suffered, his father laughed his bright cheery laugh, and Willis' sneered. After they ate breakfast they piled their stuff into the car and they were off to King's Cross.

* * *

"James, Sirius! Wake up! It's already 9 o'clock! We need to leave in a half an hour!" Rori Potter called to her son, James, and his best friend but he could also classify as he non- biological son, Sirius Black. They took Sirius in after he ran away from his home last year; of course the Lee Potter and Rori were more then joyous to take him in.  
  
James and Sirius have been best friends since they were nine years old. They connected, plain and simple. They thought a like, looked a like (a few differences of course), and they ate a like.  
  
James looked like his mother, with his father's hair. He had a bright face, was physically built from playing a seeker on the house Quidditch, and messy jet black hair. His dazzling blue eyes were full of mischievousness. Sirius had the same bright face and was physically built from being a beater on that same Quidditch team. He had dark brown hair that he could tame. His light brown eyes had the same mischievousness glint that James had.  
  
James and Sirius were in the most popular group in Hogwarts called the Marauders. Their fellow marauders, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, and they played pranks non stop and always had detention. Even though Peter didn't match up to the other three they always got anyone they wanted. Well except two, Riley Lupin and Lily Evans. Riley was Remus' twin and also the secret crush of Sirius', Lily was Riley's best friends; they were so close they could be sisters and also the love of James' life. He spent more then half his Hogwarts career trying to get her to like him.  
  
At 9:30 September first Rori, James, and Sirius got into their muggle van and started on their way to London.  
  
"WAIT!" Sirius' cloths were all over the place. He was frantically looking for something in his trunk. "Turn around! Please I forgot my Mr. Chucky Ducky." Sirius had a look of pure panic on his face.  
  
"Calm down Sirius, we haven't even left the driveway," Rori chuckled. With that Sirius jumped out of the car, flew threw the door well on the second try ( he ran into the closed door then opened it), ran up the steps two at a time, ran to the room he lived in the summer, and went in to the bathroom and grabbed Mr. Chucky Ducky.  
  
When he got to the van with his rubber duck in his hand he smiled sheepishly at Mrs. Potter and climbed in. James smiled at his friend and thought, 'This going to be a very interesting year.'

* * *

"Don't you even think about touching those eggs brat or you won't be able to go to that freak school you attend." Petunia was never nice to her sister, Lily, and this was no exception. She despised Lily because she had the attention of their parents and she was the pretty one. No one cared about Petunia, noo, they all cared about the freak.  
  
Lily grabbed the spoon of eggs faster then Petunia and poured the scrambled eggs onto her plate. And poured ketchup on them. Petunia hated ketchup more then she hated Lily.  
  
Lily got her general looks from both her parents. She got her mothers long wavy red hair, her pale complexion, and her shortness; and she got her father's emerald green eyes and almond shaped eyes. Whereas Petunia didn't look anything like her family, she had a horse- shaped face and knotty blonde hair.  
  
After Lily finished with her eggs she ran upstairs and put the book she was reading, "The Evidance Against Her" in her trunk and dragged her trunk to the stairs. She was going back to her school, Hogwarts, for her seventh year. She was so excited because she was made Head Girl and she also wanted to see her best friend Riley Lupin.  
  
She said a quick goodbye to Petunia, which led to a glare from her, and ran out the door to the small car. Her parents were already to make the journey to King's Cross.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew looked into the eyes of Seth Miller and saw a tear run down his face. Seth was a wizard just like Peter but he was a couple years older (3). They met while Seth was in England helping his family move. And yeah they were gay. They got together and what could they say they were in love.  
  
They stood outside King's Cross station and said their goodbyes. Seth had to leave for America at twelve that morning. They agreed to correspond intimately and all vacations they would spend every waking moment together.  
  
"Don't cry honey, it'll be alright. We'll see each other you'll get a letter from me tomorrow and everyday after that." Seth had Peter in his arms the second he saw a tear in his eye.  
  
"I know but I don't want to leave you! I just found you!" Seth pulled him away and kissed him and it wasn't a peck, it was a kiss. When they pulled apart they hugged and Peter left. When he turned around to get one last glace of Seth he was gone.

* * *

AWWWWW young love. I hope you don't mind, I'm going to make Peter evil later on.... If you like cool if you don't cool. Ill try to update soon but I can't make any promises. Cassie 


	2. To Home Again

**Hey guys! How are all of you? Thank you all reviewers. Love u all! Well mostly all of u.  
  
Disclaimer:**

**Anything you don't recognize from Harry Potter I own the rest is JK Rowling  
  
Thanks: **

**O ya it's me: sorry ( I was under the pretext that he was a seeker. **

**Hott: thanks doll **

**Demensha: I hope u like the rest (that goes for the rest of my reviewers)**  
  
**_Time and Time Again: Chapter 2: To Home Again_**  
  
As Peter entered King's Cross he felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes. He didn't want to leave Seth he wanted to be with him for the rest of his life but he couldn't leave school. What if the guys found out? They wouldn't he vowed to himself. He couldn't bear to leave Seth for four months, but most of all he couldn't bear to be alone.  
  
He managed to keep his tears from spilling as he approached his friends. "Hey guys how was your summer?" He asked.  
  
James and Sirius launched into the explanations of how they went to the beach for a week, how they practiced Quidditch everyday, and how they got mad drunk when James' parents weren't home.  
  
Remus explained why he didn't transform in the shrieking shack that summer because spent most of the summer around Europe. He talked about Venice, Rome, Paris, Marseille, Madrid and Barcelona. He told how Riley, Charlie and himself told Ronda that there were giant lobsters that ate off people's toes in Marseille so she didn't swim (and ended up getting sun burn), how they set her up to be chased by the bulls in Madrid, and how Riley put huge roaches on her pillow in Barcelona. .  
  
"So what about you Pete what did you do?" Remus asked.  
  
Peter didn't tell them about Seth. The walks at night in the park with him, the swings, and the kisses they shared under the crescent moon on their one month anniversary, or the nights they spent together. Instead he told them, "It was kinda boring. My mom was totally off her hinges when I came home late one night, and my new neighbors were nice." (Seth helped his cousins move in while he was off work, that's how they met)  
  
"Cool," they said in unison and walked towards the barrier. When they got through, Riley ran up to Remus and gave him a bag and smiled and winked at him. He blushed and Sirius stared as she walked away. James was looking for Lily Evans, where ever Riley was Lily would be close but he didn't find her. After James and Sirius got over their crushes they snatched the bag from Remus and looked inside. The doubled aver laughing as the pulled out tighty whiteys.  
  
The reason Mr. Potter didn't find our heroine is because she was already sitting on the train waiting for Miss Lupin to return from her quest. The compartment door slid open and there stood her best friend smiling broadly.  
  
"So my dear friend, tell me about your summer. What's the deal with Petty and that over grown cow?"  
  
"He is just like Petty. He hates anything and I mean anything abnormal. And Petty goes and tells him what I am! They both harass me when my parents aren't home. Ugh. Anyways, did you plan work with Sirius?" Lily asked. Riley couldn't answer because the compartment door slid open.  
  
"MY LOVE! I've been looking for you. You Evans get out. You too Snape. I want to speak to my lovely dear girl alone." When they left Malfoy sat down extremely close to Riley.  
  
"How are you Lucius? Doing well I hope?" Riley said in a sugary voice.  
  
"I will be if you say yes to my question." Malfoy answered getting closer to her.  
  
"If the question is what I think it is then you may just have a chance."  
  
"Ok, here it goes. Will you be my girlfriend." Lucius had his eyes closed in anticipation.  
  
"Lucius here's the thing. Slimy, inconsiderate, closed minded, butt plugs like yourelf aren't what I'm looking for in a man. So the answer would not only be no it would be Hell no." With that she got up and left the compartment leaving a fuming Malfoy behind.  
  
Surprisingly she found Lily with the marauders. She just then got a flash back of their first train ride.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
"REMUS! You have left me again! It pains me to think that you don't care for me the way that I care for you." Riley said flinging herself onto her brother theatrically.  
  
"You're right. I don't." He pushed her off onto the boy next to him who had black hair, blue eyes, and a smile that could break ice.  
  
"Why hello. I'm Riley. Riley Lupin." She said as she smiled up at him, she was still on his lap.  
  
"Hello I'm Sirius Black. And your on top of me." The boy said. Riley blushed a deep shade or crimson and leapt off him. She mentally noted that he had quite a sexy voice also.  
  
"Remus you are very rude do you know that?" Riley said so every one in the compartment could hear. She went around introducing herself. When she go to the girl she barely got her first name out when a boy how had a red smile painted over white paint and Re d hair that stood up on the side of his hair and red circles around his eyes. Riley let out a yelp of surprise and ran to Remus and hid behind him and kept saying, "It's It Remus! It is going to eat us! Save me!", over and over again until Remus realized who it was.  
  
"Rhonda Willis?" James asked before Remus could say a thing.  
  
"James! Sirius! You've got to help me! This cow," Rhonda pointed to Riley "Turned me into this. No matter how hard I try to wash it off I can't."  
  
"Rhonda, I only did it so you would shower. This is our big day you know." Riley said coming out from behind Remus but that was a bad idea because Rhonda made a move towards her. Luckily James didn't like her much because he caught her and forced her out of the compartment. After she was gone every one looked at Riley and laughed.  
  
"Hello my name is Riley Lupin." Riley said to the red- head on once everyone had gotten control of themselves  
  
"Hello I'm Lily Evans. Are you and him," She pointed to Remus. "Brother and sister?"  
  
"Yeah! Twins. Are you first year?" Riley answered/ asked.  
  
"Yeah. I've only been part of this world for two months." Lily said shyly.  
  
"Your muggle born then?" Riley asked.  
  
"Um. . . is that bad?" Lily asked self- consciously because all eyes in the compartment were on her.  
  
"Yes it is. We don't want any of your kind in our school filthy mudblood." A slimy voice from the compartment door spoke up. Lily started to cry and ran out of the compartment but was tripped by the boy. Her sobs got harder she got up and ran down the train corridor. Riley went up to the boy and kicked him in the fragile area a couple times and followed Lily.  
  
Lily was on the sitting on the floor crying. Riley sat next to her and put her arm around her.  
  
"Why are you here. I thought I wasn't wanted in this world." Lily sobbed.  
  
"Well you have only been part of this world two months. Otherwise you would have know that there are some people in this world that don't like people like you. Have you ever read American history?" When Lily nodded her head yes Riley went on saying, "You know how some people didn't like African- American's being part of society?" She got another nod yes. "Well that's the same here. People don't think that muggle- born witches or wizards should learn magic because they weren't raised magical. Don't worry, if anyone cause you any grief I'll help you get back at them." Lily looked at Riley with admiration. They got up and walked back to the compartment hoping the boy was gone. He wasn't, he was sitting on the floor tied up.  
  
"We thought that Lily should be able to do something to him before we let him go." Sirius said beaming. Everyone in the compartment with the exception of the boy was beaming at them. So Lily took out her wand and said Colorus maximus and pointed at his head. There was a flash and his hair was pink. They kicked him out then untied him.  
  
_End of flashback_

* * *

OK do you like it? Do ya do ya do ya? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cassie


	3. Home Again

**Thanks all my reviewers! I enjoy getting your reviews! Thanks Hazen (not me), Artificial innocence, Chip Ahoy (of course),o ya its me, hott, Demensha, Trinity Day. You guys are cool! Thanks for the in put!  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize from The books is mine the rest is J.K. Rowling's.**  
  
**_Time and Time Again Chapter 3: Home again_**  
  
"Lil! How dare you leave me with that. . . that. . . UGH! I can't think of anything to call him at the moment. That hurts!" Riley smiled a brilliant smile and winked at her. "Aw I could never stay mad at you!"  
  
"I know. That's why we're best friends." Lily said. Riley took a seat next to Lily and took out a book of parchment and began to write. She was interrupted by Sirius pulling her to her feet and pulling her out of the compartment. The others still in it smiled at each other. They knew that they would get together it was just a matter of time. When Lily and James made contact they quickly looked away. Through the years James didn't quite make it into the good graces of Lily. She actually despised him. She didn't mind Sirius at times. Peter irked her (and Riley), but Remus was her favorite out of the four.  
  
Sirius took Riley into the last empty compartment. He ran a finger down her cheek and looked in to those eyes. Those eyes that showed so much of her personality, the eyes that he looked into the first time they met.  
  
"Rye. . . "He couldn't think of anything to say. She put her finger to his lips to stop him from talking , he kissed and brought it to his cheek and yeah they started to snog like there was no tomorrow. They were in there for about two hours and twelve minutes (Remus timed it) when they got back into the compartment again the lunch cart was around. Riley bought a bag of peach cookies and passed one out to everyone. Remus, James, and Peter all gobbled them up but Sirius put it aside and started eating other stuff. Riley gave him a look a playful look of hurt and anger. After he was done he got a paper clip out and started poking holes in the cookie.  
  
"You're insulting the cookie Sirius! How could you do that? What about the cookies feelings? How would you feel if someone poked you with a paper clip?" He gave her a look of indignance. (A/N: look in the Cassie Dictionary.) HE then ate it to make Riley smile.  
  
The guys spent the rest of the train ride sleeping. Remus and Peter slep sleeping up. Lily had her head on James' shoulder and Sirius had his head in Riley's lap. Riley spent it thinking about her last year and Sirius; and stroking her fingers through Sirius' hair.  
  
At about 7:00 they pulled into the station at Hogsmeade. They grabbed a carriage and sat anxiously. The marauders walked in first with Lily and Riley behind them. Unfortunately Malfoy was waiting for Riley in a corner and as she walked past him he grabbed her and pinned her to a wall. Lily was still talking not knowing Riley had disappeared and she only realized when James gave her a look of uncertainty.  
  
"Look Lupin, I don't take rejection well. Actually I don't take rejection at all." Malfoy sneered in her ear. He liked the scent of her hair. He couldn't finish because dun dada duuun Sirius to the rescue. Sirius put a full body lock up hex on him. He grabbed a slightly shaken Riley and led her to the Great Hall with his hand on her waist.  
  
When they sat, Ronda came and sat but Sirius and started to flirt profusely. She didn't know that he had a girlfriend and that she was sitting right next to him. Riley didn't say anything but Sirius kept looking at her with disbelief in his eyes. Ronda flirted with him through the sorting (12 new Gryffindor).  
  
"Siripoo, we've heard the same stuff every year we've been here. Why don't we ditch the old man's speech and have a snog in the broom closet across the hall? Come on." Ronda got up and took Sirius' hand.  
  
"Excuse me. But if he's going to have a snog with anyone, it's going to be me. The reason you don't have a boyfriend is because you don't know the concept of soap and water. I think you and Snape would be a perfect couple. Get away from him or I'll hex you into the next decade." Riley said very calmly. Ronda looked in between astonishment and anger. She stalked off with her lackey.  
  
"Rye, I that wasn't the best example but you did keep your temper." Lily said approvingly.  
  
"Lily, Lily, Lily, I don't have a temper." Riley said to her friend.  
  
"Why didn't you stop her before?" Sirius asked upset.  
  
"Because I wanted to see these wonderful people get sorted." She said pointing to the first years looking nervously at the Bloody Barron. "And you insulted the cookie. That will teach you to insult the cookie won't it?" Sirius looked at her seriously (NO PUN INTENDED) then laughed. "I looove you" With that she leaned over and kissed him.  
  
After they finished eating Dumbledore stood and said, "I haven't introduced the new prefects and heads. For RavenClaw it will be Mark Green, Jenna Small, Harry Halton, Mellie Kinto, Gina Milton, and Greg Barnes. For Hufflepuff It shall be Bridget Wither, Mike Roth, Barnaby Michael, Beauregard Gill, Josie Alexander, and Christina Myers. For Slytherin it will be Luscious Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Jo Heller, Marty (girl) Deathair, Kim Doomner, Marc Smart. For Gryffindor they shall be Remus Lupin, Riley Lupin, Sam Adem (girl), Adam Coone, Mike Snapple, and Christy Coda. Our Head Boy will be James Potter, and our Head Girl will be Lily Evans." As he said each one of those peoples names they stood. When he called Remus', Riley's, Lily's and James' names there was a very loud applauses. They were three of the most popular people in the school. The school started to get up andf go tot their common rooms. The first years looked around while trying to follow the right crowd.  
  
They arrived at the portrait and they stopped.  
  
"Kiwi Strawberry!" Lily said. Lily and Riley started cracking up.  
  
"What's up with that?" Peter asked Sirius.  
  
"Dunno. Must be a girl thing." He replied  
  
Lily overheard them and decided to tell, "Well . . . we were sitting by my pool drinking Snapple and we both had Kiwi Strawberry and we were cracking jokes on what kind of Snapple we are, I was Mango Madness and Riley is Snapple Apple and we were deciding what kind of Snapple people at Hogwarts were and the Fat Lady Portrait was so Kiwi Strawberry. Don't ask why." Sirius had a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"I'm going to bed goodnight." Riley announced, she twisted in Sirius' arms and kissed him deeply. Then she ran up the stairs and got ready for bed. But she didn't end up sleeping she and Lily stayed up all night talking. Unfortunately for Rhonda (who was trying to listen) they put a silence charm all around Lily's bed.  
  
Marauders Dormitory  
  
"So what's up with you and my sister?" Remus asked while taking off his clothes and getting into bed.  
  
"Well you know dude, I've liked her for a pretty long time now and I finally asked her out." Sirius explained with a tooth brush in his mouth.  
  
"Did anyone notice how pretty Lily looked?" James asked stupidly. Instead of yes' or no's he got four pillows (one was Frank Longbottom's) thrown at him.

* * *

D 'ya like that? In put please!  
  
Hazen 


	4. What!

**Hey all! Sorry I haven't updated. I would have updated sooner but I was having a horrible time in Chicago.  
  
Thanks all reviewers. You are awesome!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I've said before everything you don't recognize from the OotP is J.K. Rowling's  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
**  
**_Time and Time Again Chapter 4: What?!_**  
  
It was a month into the school year and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw seventh years were in potions working on a very complicated potion. The thing was that the teacher picked the partners (she didn't want James and Sirius to be partners) so she assigned Lily with Mark Green, the only reason I'm telling you this is because everyone knew that Mark had a crush on Lily and Lily kind of liked him back. James wasn't very happy with that situation.  
  
It was about halfway through the class when Peter slipped as he was going up the teachers desk to discuss something, and he grabbed onto Lily's and Mark's cauldron making it tip. Unfortunately Lily dropped her quill and as all this was going down (literally) she was picking it up so the cauldron hit her and she was knocked unconscious. She of course was sent to the hospital wing and Peter was kicked out of the class for the rest of the year. He would be finishing the course after dinner alone, so he wouldn't hurt anyone. They finished up their potions (Mark had to pair up with Riley because Peter was her partner) and Riley practically ran out of the classroom to the Hospital wing.  
  
Madam Pomfrey said that she didn't know when Lily would be out of the Hospital Wing, but she would tell Riley as soon as she could. So Riley went back to the common room and went to bed.  
  
The next afternoon they were let out early from Charms because P. Flitwick had a bad cold and had to go to bed. Riley and the guys went down to see Lily and then went back to the common room.  
  
"Oh my God. I am soo sorry. I tripped! I'm so stupid." Peter kept saying over and over again until James put a silencing charm on him.  
  
"Pete. It is not your fault. It was an accident. You couldn't helped it." James said with an arm around his gay friend. Peter smiled up at his friend he was thinking, 'If they only knew.'  
  
"Well, if you don't mind I have an essay in Divination. I'll be in the library." James said taking his arm from around Peter and gathering his books.  
  
"Wait,You're going right past the Hospital Wing, can you take some things to her for when she wakes up." She got off Sirius, who gave James a sour look, and went up to her dormitory. When she came down she had an old leather black book, ink, a quill, and another book. "Ok just leave them next to her bed. Don't look at this (the leather book) and try your hardest not to spill it." She jumped back on Sirius and James nodded good bye and he was gone.  
  
James practically ran to the hospital wing. When he got there he spotted Lily and walked over to her. She was sleeping. 'God she looks great,' he thought.  
  
She could feel his gaze from the door. She could feel his presence in the room. Oh how she loathed him. She suddenly opened her eyes making James jump back in surprise.  
  
"Hey. You're awake! That's great. I was on my way to the Library and Riley wanted me to give you these. And you missed a pretty interesting meeting yesterday." He handed her the items and sat.  
  
"What happened?" Lily asked.  
  
"What? Oh yeah uh. . . at the meeting yesterday. . . we discussed official Hogwarts business (he said that in a mock serious tone, it made Lily smile) like usual. And we have to start planning graduation. And also, oh man what's the last thing? Sorry Lily I forget the last one." He looked up at Lily a gave her a sheepish smile.  
  
"Do you know what this book is?" Lily asks changing the subject and picking the black book up.  
  
"Uh . . . no Riley told me that I couldn't look in it and gave me a look that said 'if you look in this book I'll kill you'. Sometimes she really scares me." He said. He was looking at his hands and when he looked up Lily was smiling, which made him smile too.  
  
"It's a story she and I have been writing for over five years. After we're done we want to publish it." Lily says. 'Wow he's not being a jerk. He won't last.'  
  
"What's it about?" He's interested now. He didn't know that they were writing a book.  
  
"A muggle girl going to college in New York City and getting her tuition money being a maid in a hotel." She answers.  
  
"Umm I'll have to read it. Do you think you can sign my copy when I get it?" He smiled at her. He still wasn't sure how he should act around her.  
  
Lily laughs and says, "I guess. But you have to promise not to sell it when I become a famous writer."  
  
"I promise." He says and sticks out his pinky. She laughs and enlaces her pinky with his.  
  
"You want to know what I promise. I promise that you're going to be leaving Mr. Potter, right about now." Madame Promfrey, a short, plump woman in her middle ages looked at James.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Good night Lily, hope you feel better." He said then walked out the door a second later his head popped in. "Sorry Poppy, I just remembered something really important to tell Lily, you know as her postion as Head Girl I thought she would want to hear it." Madame Promfry nodded her head and he continued, We were asked to plan the course for the Christmas diner." Lily nodded her head alright and he left.

When he left she thought that he might have changed. She noticed late last year that he stopped hexing people and asking her out. 'Maybe he found some one else to bother,' she thought but that for some reason bugged her.

* * *

How did you like it? PLEASE R&R I need it! I do. It boosts my self esteem. I need self esteem! So REVIEW!!!! It will be greatly appreciated  
  
Hazen


	5. Magic Moments

**Hey guys! How are you all! Thanks reviewers! I love you! **

**Disclaimer: Anything you do not recognize from the Harry Potter series belongs to me the rest is J.K.**  
  
**Here we go another chapter of Time and time Again  
  
_Chapter 5: Magic Moments_**

Lily stayed in the Hospital wing for a good part of two weeks. James or Riley brought in her work and James talked about what was going on at the Prefect meetings. Her time in the Hospital wing wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She had her work and she had visitors. James and she had become friends.  
  
When she got out, Riley threw a party in the common room of the Tower. She decorated it with green balloons and paper flowers. She got Sirius and James to get food from the kitchen (Whipped). She got Snapple some how. They had Lily's favorite party game pin the tail on the seahorse, and they bobbed for apples. They also danced. They danced a lot.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled when a red headed head girl entered through the portrait. She had a look of complete excitement when she saw what her best friend had done for her.  
  
"Welcome back Lily! I'm so happy your better I don't think I could sit and talk to these guys for one more night!" Riley come up and hugged her friend. When she saw the look on Sirius face that said that he was hurt she revised it. "I need some girl talk! I love talking to you." She said to Sirius and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Thanks! Come on what are we going to do now?" Until 2 O'clock in the morning Professor McGonagall came and had every intention of breaking up the party. Instead she bobbed for apples and did the hussle. So an hour after Professor M came in and tried to break up the party everyone went to bed.  
  
Lily and James danced to "Be true to your School" by the Beach Boys. To the surprise of Rhonda and her lackey, Riley and Sirius were there for most of the evening (hey their two hormone raging teens).  
  
The girls Dormitory   
  
"Thank you so much Riley. I had so much fun. And when McGonagall bobbed for apples! It was so hilarious! Thank you for everything." Lily and Riley were lying in their beds getting ready for sleep.  
  
"You're me best friend, Lil, of course! And I know you would do the same for me." Riley said back.  
  
The Guys Dormitory  
  
"Guys I think I'm in love." Two guys announced to three unexpected friends.  
  
"WHAT?!? Sirius you never NEVER say that to your girlfriends brother. It's against the law of dating!" Frank Longbottom said. "And James, Lily seems to be tolerant around you and all but what if you make a mistake. Don't get caught up in the moment mate."  
  
"you're a real picker upper." James said and plumped on his bed with his hands over his face.  
  
"It's ok Prongs, I have a prediction that you and she will get married. Hey! We can have a double wedding. Riley Lupin and Lily Evans will become Riley Black and Lily Potter!" He said throwing his hands in the air. He wiggled his eyebrows at Remsu to see what he would do. Remus took teh bait and chased him out of the dormitory.

"Where do they get their energy from?" Frank asked. The others shrugged their shoulders and went into their beds.

* * *

I hoped it was going to be longer. Please tell me what you think. I can take criticism I can believe me! Please Review! It makes me feel good.  
  
Review hazen 


	6. Ewie That's Yucky

**Hey all sexy people out there who review and read. Thanks every one!  
  
Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter Series is J.K. the rest is mine.  
  
_Time and Time Again Chapter 6: Ewie that's yucky_  
**  
Halloween came quickly. The air around the castle was full of jubilation.  
  
"Halloweenie! Halloweenie! Haloweenie is here!! Yeah I'm soo excited Rye! This is my favorite holiday." Sirius and Riley were on a blanket reading a book. "Ha Ha the monkeys have his caps. La la la la la la..." Yeah Caps for Sale is a great book.  
  
"Um Sirius would you like to do something else."  
  
"EWIE! THAT'S YUCKY!" Everybody was looking at the couple with a frightened looks on their faces.  
  
"Well I was thinking about something like –"She grabbed a small pile of leaves that was lying near by and shoved in Sirius' face. She giggled and ran.  
  
It took a second for him to realize what had happened, he than he grabbed another pile and ran after Riley. When he caught up to her he tackled her to the ground and shoved the leaves in her hair. They laughed and kissed some and laughed a lot more.  
  
"I love you." Riley said. Her hand flew up to her mouth and mentally kicked herself when she saw the surprised look on Sirius' face. "I love you too." They kissed some more.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the Library doing her Transfiguration essay (and having a bad time at it) Sirius and Riley were declaring they're undying love for each other. James walked in to see her slam her book shut and let her head fall on the desk. He walked up to her and as she was bringing her head down on the desk again he put a hand on the desk to soften the blow. She looked up, to who ruined her head banging experience, and met dark blue eyes. James.  
  
"Hello. I saw you from the door and noticed you were uh . . . having a hard time with something. I was wondering if maybe I could help." He said with a smile.  
  
"Look, Potter, I don't need your help. Leave me alone!" Lily barked at him. Only when he 'left her alone, as she said, did she realize her mistake.  
  
James sat down as far away from Lily as he could. He got his transfiguration and charms books, ink, his favorite peacock quill and two pieces of parchment out. He decided he would do the easiest one, transfiguration, first so he would have more time for the charms essay. He was half- way done when Lily came over. (F.Y.E(entertainment). it took Lily about five minutes to gather her books and courage and to walk over there so he was damn good at transfiguration)  
  
She cleared her throat and he looked up. At first his expression was curious then it turned sour. "Look I'm sorry I stopped you from destroying brain cells to try to help. I won't do it again so you don't have to lecture me about disrupting people." He said and started to write again. Lily was a little offended but she realized she deserved that.  
  
"Ok, I deserved that. I'm sorry, I thought you were there to gloat because that's the one subject you're beating me in." Lily explained. James was looking at her with an amazed look. "Don't look at me like that. It makes me look like a complete jerk."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that this is the first time you've apologized to me in seven years." James said apologetically. "Well I'll make a deal with you, I'll help you with transfiguration if you help me with charms."  
  
Lily stuck out her hand and said, "Deal," and James took it and shook it.  
  
They spent a good two hours helping each other in the library, and explaining how something works. When they entered the common room talking and laughing everyone stopped talking and stared at them. Lily turned a ravishing color of crimson where as James told them to bugger off.  
  
"Why hello Jamesie and Lilykins," Remus said smiling at the two.  
  
"Hey Remus have you seen Riley?" Lily asked.  
  
"And Sirius?" James asked adding on to her question.  
  
"Sorry I'm not good enough." Remus said in a mock hurt voice. Then he added, "No. Last time I saw them was an hour ago. Sirius asked what he should wear to a really romantic dinner, I gave him a shirt and some pants and I told him if he took those off I would know and I would hunt him down and cut off him manliness with a blunt spoon. Then I saw them going out of the portrait."  
  
"Oh," Lily and James said together. Then they burst out laughing.  
  
"Where's Pete?" James asked when they calmed down.  
  
"Upstairs reading a letter. I don't know who from but he seemed kinda upset as he was reading it." Remus said.  
  
"I'm going to head up to my dorm now. Thanks again James. Night." Lily got up through her bag over her shoulder and walked upstairs.  
  
"James?" Remus asked, he didn't have to finish because James already shrugged as the answer.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888

"Hey Pete wait up!" Riley and Sirius were just getting back from the Astronomy tower (not to do that, nasty) and they spotted Peter coming out of the portrait headed for the Owlery. Sirius kissed Riley bye and went with his friend. Riley walked into the common room and found a letter on the floor

* * *

Yey done. Good stuff. I'm done with this chapter!!!! REVIEW. hazen


	7. Painful Revelations

**Hey there. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been lazy. Everyone has been there. OK a special thanks to:  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the things you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series. The rest belongs to J.K. Here it goes. . . . . .  
  
_Time and Time Again Chapter 7: Painful Revalations_**  
  
Riley picked up the letter and put it in her pocket, waved good night to her brother and James, and went up to her dorm.  
  
"Hey, Lily! Look at what I found! You know who's it is?" Riley asked holding up the letter. She could be pretty nosy.  
  
"I don't know let me see it." Lily and Riley read the letter together.  
  
_My dearest love, There is not a second when I don't think about you. When I do think about you love, I can not wait until the next second until I can think about you again. I find myself sitting in class and thinking about you. Our sweet memories together are what keep my alive. They keep me moving through the day. Christmas is too far away but yet so close. I long for the day when I can feel your sweet touch caress my skin, when I can taste you, when I can hear you breathing beside me, when I can smell you, when I can feel you. I should be going now my class is coming in. I can not wait the day until I see your smiling face once again.  
Yours only  
Peter_  
  
After they read it they looked at each other for a second and said in unison, "Aww."  
  
"I knew Peter's been hiding something. Now we know what. That is so romantic." Riley said  
  
"Riley can I tell you something?" Lily said realizing she could have something like this if only she knew. Riley just gave her a look that clearly stated, 'duh'. She continued, "I think that maybe I'm falling for James. But I'm not going to act on it because how do I know that once he got me he'll go back to how he was before."  
  
Then Riley ran to her trunk. She threw out clothing and books and she pulled out a small wooden box. "My grandmother gave this to me when I had my first crush on a guy. It's a teller. You ask it questions and it tells you the answers. Muggles have something like it I forget what it is."  
  
"A magic 8 ball." Lily answer. She got up and walked over to Riley and looked curiously at the box. "They never tell the truth though. Do these?"  
  
"Yep. Watch. Is Peter Pettigrew gay?" The box opened and it glowed and said "Yes, his love interest is Seth Miller, a teacher at The American Wizardry."  
  
"See?" Riley asked. Lily grabbed the box and asked, "Has James Potter changed?" The box opened and glowed. The word yes were written across the opening of the box. They disappeared and then appeared. . . If you hadn't noticed that honey then you are completely bog.  
  
"Did you put that in there didn't you?" Lily turned at the laughing Riley.  
  
"Actually, no. Here give me the letter I'll give it back to Peter after Sirius and I go on our walk." Lily handed the letter to Riley and she tucked it into her back pocket then left.  
  
Lily went down stairs and sat by James.  
  
Meanwhile. . . . .  
  
"Long time no see there sexy lady." Sirius and Riley were outside at the lake, hand in hand.  
  
"I know. I never see you anymore Siri! Make more time for me!" They laughed and then kissed. His hand moved from his hand to her waist.  
  
"Did Lily tell you anything about 'studying?" Sirius asked as his hand moved further down her waist, closer to her butt.  
  
"No! That's not fair! But she did admit she thought he was getting better. They're coming around." Kiki said.  
  
"What would their lives be if they didn't have us? You pushing Lily to tell you how she really feels about James and me telling James to stop being such a prat. Yey for us!" Sirius let go of Riley and did a little dance that made Riley laugh. After he was done he placed his hand in Riley's back pocket and felt the letter.  
  
"Hey what's this?" He opened up the letter before Riley could stop him. Sirius' expression got angrier as he read. When he was done he crumpled up the letter in his hand and looked furiously at Riley.  
  
"When were you going to tell me? Don't you think I have a right to know! I'm one of his best mates! And you two conspiring" Sirius was yelling at Riley.  
  
"No! Sirius listen to me that's not my letter!"  
  
"I know. It's Pete's, and I know that your not going with him. But you knew what was making him so happy but yet odd. You probably knew for a long time, too." Sirius said angrily and stalked off  
  
"I just found out. Can you listen to me?!" she grabbed his sleeve and gave him a pleading look. He nodded his head for her to go on, so she continued, "I don't think he wanted you to find out like this. I think he wanted to tell you. I have a plan to make him tell you."  
  
"And what if he doesn't?" Sirius asked intrigued.  
  
"Then he's not a very good friend. Now here's what you do...." Riley started to tell him step by step on what he was to do.

* * *

you like? Tell me!! Thanks everyone who reviewed. It means a lot Hazen 


	8. Deeper Hole

**Hey guys! I'm lazy sorry. Well thanks to the people who reviewed I hope thank you:  
  
LilyPotter : Thanks you're a doll. I was going to make that sentence better but I couldn't think of anything. I was kind of tired. Thanks again and I hope you keep reading.  
  
MPPLilyPotter: yeah I was supposed to be thanking you last chapter but yeah I'm an idiot. Thank you I'm glad you were laughing.  
  
Summer Rain of '89: Thanks a bunch for the reviews. Sorry about the whole animagus thing. And I know Peter being gay seems wrong, and after what he did to Lily and James yeah but he gets worst in the end I promise.  
  
And just to clear one thing up, Hazen was my sister on my name bc she was reading my fic from my name. Girl Scout's honor.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize from Harry Potter is mine the rest is J.K Rowling  
  
AND NOW FOR THE SHOW:  
  
_Time and Time Again Chapter 8: Deeper Hole_**

Sirius stormed into the room looking as though he could kill something. He had a crumpled piece of parchment balled up in a fist and his eyes were flashing.

"What's up Padfoot?" Peter said not knowing that this was about him. Sirius rounded on him

"I found this in Riley's pocket. When were you going to tell me that you loved her, you jealous rat!" Sirius said furiously, thrusting the paper toward Peter. As Peter read the letter his face had a look of anxiety on it.

"Look Padfoot, guys, I. . .uh. . . I have a. . .um. . . secret to tell you." Peter said looking at the floor. Sirius took the chance to wink at James and Remus, when Peter looked back up his face contorted into anger once again.

"I didn't write this letter to Riley, Sirius. Remember when we went to the library, well _I_ was really going to the owlery, to deliver this letter." Peter held up the letter and went on. "This letter was for my boyfriend."

"Don't you mean girlfriend?" James asked stupidly.

"No, Prongs, boyfriend. I'm gay. And this letter is for Seth Miller, in America." Peter said looking as though he had lost everything in the world (stupid him). He then added, "I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." He began walking towards the door but Remus grabbed his arm. Peter turned to three smiling friends

"So you still want to be friends with me?" Peter asked

"Do you think we're really that shallow?" James asked. "Plus we already knew."

"I'm a pretty good actor don't you think?" Sirius said smiling. peter laughed and hugged all his friends. They then got ready for bed and then went to sleep.

The Next Day   
  
Lily and Riley were sitting at the end of the table when the owls flew in. A letter landed in Riley's marmalade. She opened it and read:  
  
Riley, I really need to talk to you about last night meet me in the trophy room after breakfast. Yours always, Sirius  
  
Riley got up and left the hall leaving behind a lonely Lily (yeah like James would let that happen), and an excited Rhonda. She got up and went to the trophy room, a little while after Sirius left too.  
  
When he got there he was alone, or so he thought. He was busy looking out the window that he didn't notice a girl come out of the shadows. He did hear her walk up to him. He turned around smiling but the smile faded when he realized that it was Rhonda.  
  
"What are you doing here? I'm meeting Riley here. Go away." Sirius said but she didn't stop walking towards him with a smile on her face. "What do you want?"  
  
"You Sirius." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. Their lips met and before he could react they heard a girl say, "Sorry, Sirius, I uh didn't yeah."  
  
"Riley!" Sirius tried to go after her but Rhonda still had a hold of his shirt. "Let me go! I will never go out with you nor will I even like you at all." She twisted out of her grip and left looking for Riley.  
  
888888  
  
In Transfiguration Sirius tried to talk to Riley but she was late to class and left as he was coming up to her. It was like that in Divination and Potions. He didn't know what to do! He didn't see her after classes or during dinner. He tried to wait for her to come back to the common room but he fell asleep and he didn't hear her walk through the portrait hole or feel her cover him with a blanket, he just layed there sound asleep  
  
9999  
  
The next morning at breakfast rumors were flying around the great hall about tons of things, like Riley and Sirius, Rhonda and Sirius, and an attack on The American Wizardry Academy  
  
One rumor was confirmed by Dumbledore.  
  
"Students may I please have your attention? There have been rumors flying around about The American Wizardry Academy. No the school didn't get attacked by Voldemort, and no it wasn't attacked by killer monkeys, Riley. The Academy caught on fire, there were only 30 survivors, two teachers and 28 students. They will be staying here with us until their school is rebuilt. Here they are the 28 students will be sorted and the teachers will aide the other teachers whose subjects they teach." As he said this Peter's face went from anxious to scared to anxious again. His face relaxed when he saw Seth enter the Great Hall from the teachers door.  
  
The Gryffindor got four seventh year Academy kids. Kiki Robinson, Karlye Micheals, Charlie Hampton, and Edward Martin. Lily and Riley fully took on the task of showing them where to go. There was definite bondage going on.  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
**ok ill try to update like next week REVIEW please.**


	9. Marriage Suck! Um I Beg to Differ

**To all my readers I'm sorry to inconvenience you but I ask that you read it over again. I know I'm horribly disorganized but I didn't quite enjoy what I had written. Holds up Hands you are welcome to chew me out if you want, but in my defense I didn't want you to be confused because I revised it. Sorry **

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series is mine the rest is J.K. Rowling's  
  
AND NOW PRESENTING TIME AND TIME AGAIN. . . .  
  
_Time and Time Again Chapter 9: Marriage Sucks, I beg to differ._  
**  
Professor Flitwick and Professor Miller decided it would be fun if the student paired off into married couples. They would be given a certain amount of money that they could spend and they had to keep track of their expenses. They even got a child (if they passed to test in the middle of the project). They both had to do research on all the charms they could and should put in their household. The teachers unfortunately picked the partners. To James' pleasure they partnered Lily and him up and to Riley's utmost disgust Rhonda and Sirius were partnered together. She had to witness Rhonda jump up and down in joy. Remus was put with Kiki.  
  
"Psst." The seventh years charms students were in the library doing the research part of the project. "Psst, Riley." Sirius was sitting at a table with Rhonda and across from Riley and Charlie. Rhonda, of course was all over Sirius, but Sirius just blew her off and kept trying to get Riley's attention. He was getting extremely jealous when he saw Riley face light up when she laughed at Charlie's jokes or when he looked at her the way, he only, could.  
  
Lily and James weren't dealing with the same circumstances as Sirius. They were just trying to keep their hormones under control.  
  
"I think we should do the spitonious charm on our child's toys and blanket, and maybe ourselves." James said looking at a book of household charms.  
  
Lily laughed silently and said, "James, spit and babies our a package deal. You can't have one with out the other."  
  
"But I don't like spit, well except my own." James said throwing a pleading look at Lily.  
  
"It's not like a baby is like a dog, who slobbers on everything." Lily said.  
  
"So that explains it." James said to himself.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked looking at James. 'Wow he's cute.'  
  
"Nothing. Anyway, maybe we could charm the crib to rock when we clap. My parents had that when I was little." James said.  
  
"Like those clap on clap off lights?" Lily asked. James just looked at her with a questioning look so she explained, "They're muggle. You clap they turn on, you clap again they turn off. Very fun, I have them in my room at home."  
  
"Oh! I think I like the light switches better. Peter has them in his house, very groovy." James said. When he said the last bit, Lily started laughing uncontrollably. He just looked at her with a questioning look.  
  
"What!" That just made her laugh even harder. She couldn't get under control for ten minutes.  
  
When she did get her laughter under control, she first noticed that everyone in the library was looking at her. Then she noticed the weird look on James' face. She started to laugh again and said between giggles, "You look constipated!" and broke out into another fit of giggles. James snorted with laughter.  
  
"This is a place of silent studying, if you insist on being so loud I suggest you work some where else." The strict voice of Madam Prince scolded.  
  
"S-so-sorry Madam P-p-p-prince I-I-I-I," Lily was trying to explain but she just couldn't get out what she wanted to say. So James helped out. "We were just leaving Ma'am, sorry for disrupting the silence of the library. Come on Lily." He gathered his and Lily's stuff, grabbed the ecstatic Lily by the elbow and led her out of the library.  
  
Finally when they were almost to the portrait hole, Lily calmed down.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what the hell you laughed about?" James said stopping and smiling at Lily. Lily snorted but James wouldn't let her start laughing again, so he put his hand over her mouth.  
  
She smiled in his hand and took it off her mouth. "You said groovy and then you had that look on your face. I didn't mean to laugh so loud or for so long." After she was done she looked up at James' surprised (but happy) look on his face. She looked down and she was still holding his hand. She quickly withdrew her hand and reddened. "Sorry." She turned and walked quickly towards the portrait hole.  
  
"Lily! It's not a big deal. All you did was hold on to my hand for a little bit." He grabbed her elbow and twisted her around. She was almost the color of her hair.  
  
"That's not it James. I just didn't want to give in to my feelings!" She put a hand to her mouth and, if at all possible, turned redder. James took her hand away from her mouth, held it in his hand.  
  
His eyes met hers, and he asked, "Are saying that you like me?" She nodded slowly and a smile broke out on his face. He bent down and kissed her before she could say anything. When they broke apart, Lily's eyes were still closed and she had a smile on her face.  
  
"Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" James asked.  
  
"Wow, you two are going backwards aren't you?" It was Professor Miller. "You're already married!" The two laughed and then blushed. He nodded and walked on to meet Peter in his room.  
  
"Yes." Lily told James finally. He threw his hands around her waist picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"Must be having a baby." Riley's voice came from behind the newly made couple kissing in the middle of the hallway. They broke apart and looked at the new arrivals.  
  
"Hey Riley! Hey Charlie! How's the project going?" James asked.  
  
"Not as good as yours." Charlie said, giving a suggestive look at Riley.  
  
Riley saw this and added, "It'll never going to be as good yours."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!" A very angry Sirius came around the corner with a very enthusiastic Rhonda behind him.  
  
"Rhonda! How many times do I have to tell you to leave him alone! He's never going to be yours! Never, never, and wait maybe NEVER!" Riley yelled and took her wand out and pointed it at Rhonda. Rhonda glared daggers at Riley and stomped away.  
  
"Thank you! I love you, love!" He pulled her in a hug and kissed her tender (an: Elvis didn't die, he was abducted by aliens!). When they pulled apart smiling. When they came back to reality they found a shocked guy and two ecstatic friends.  
  
"You, you're cheating on me!" Charlie exclaimed when he re-gathered his composure.  
  
"Yes, I understand if you want a divorce but I don't recommend it." Riley laughed.  
  
  
  
"Guys! Hogsmeade weekend what're we doing?" Sirius said to his fellow marauders. They were in their dorm along with Frank, Ed, and Charlie.  
  
"What about your girlfriends?" Remus asked James and Sirius.  
  
"Guys day. Plus they said something about getting our Christmas presents so I was thinking about spying on them." Sirius said.  
  
"Hey!" Ed said suddenly. "My girlfriend is getting my present too! Maybe they're going together?"  
  
"Yeah maybe you're right. Uh . . . what are you getting your girlfriend?" Sirius asked Ed.  
  
"Um . . . my love." He laughed. "I don't really know to tell you the truth."  
  
"Oh. Well if they're going on a girlie day why not us go on a manly day." Remus suggested, everyone agreed.  
  
?????????????????????  
  
**That Saturday**  
  
"Here is the best spot in the town, Honeydukes!" Sirius said extravagantly spreading his hand out in a showy way.  
  
"Oh my, this is great! Are these real cockroaches?" Ed said intrigued by the Cockroaches Cluster.  
  
"No way mate! They're peanuts! Try one." James said smiling as Ed's face turned from confusion to understanding. He picked one up and stuck one in his mouth and began to chew. He quickly realized his mistake and quickly spit it out and began to back away from the bowl of clusters. Unfortunately he backed in to a large barrel of Every Flavored Jelly Beans, spilling them all over the floor. Thus making the owner, a bald small bald man, make his way through the crowd and clean up the mess (a flick of his wand).  
  
"Don't worry about it sonny, we get it all the time. Just try watching where you're going next time." The man smiled at Ed then turned to James and Sirius. "Ah, boys we have a new shipment of levitating sherbert balls if you want to pick them up now they're ready." They nodded and followed him. Leaving Remus behind with Peter, Ed, and Charlie.  
  
"Have you guys ever had everyone in your group eat a Every Flavored Jelly Bean and the person who got the good one wins?" Remus asked pointing to the barrel with a smile. The others broke out in to smiles and nodded. They grabbed some, bought them, went outside and played. By the time James and Sirius found them they've thrown up at least three times each and laughing madly.  
  
"We must've missed a lot." James said to Sirius, who nodded.  
  
"Wouldn't be your first time." Lily's voice came from the entranceway of Honeydukes a long with the other seventh year Gryffindor girls (minus Rhonda and Catherine). Everyone turned around, surprised.  
  
"That was mean!" James said in a mock hurt voice.  
  
"Well, Potter, what are you going to do about it?" Lily said seductively. They started to move towards each other but Sirius and Riley pulled them in the opposite directions.  
  
The rest of the day they didn't see the girls at all. When they went to the post office a bird pooped on Charlie's head, when Sirius dared Ed to go in to the Shrieking Shack he almost peed himself, and when they went into the Three Broomsticks Remus ended up getting a banshee's floo address. All in all it was a fun day. When they were heading back to the castle they encountered Rhonda and Catherine.  
  
"Husband! How has your day been honey bunches?" She said running towards him.  
  
"Leave me alone! Goodness! What do I have to do to make you realize that I have a girlfriend?!" He yelled. She was still running towards him with her arms out. She was getting closer with every second he stood there so he decided he should run before another incident, like the Trophy Room one, happened. So he ran leaving his friends behind, but not Rhonda. She ran after him.  
  
When everyone met for dinner, Sirius whispered told the girls about their day and the guys about what happened after he left them (he pushed Rhonda into the lake).  
  
"It was too good. She freaked out! But I am very tired and worn out. But while I got my work out for the week, I discovered marriage sucks!" Sirius sighed exasperated.  
  
"Sorry mate, but I have to beg to differ." James nodded towards Lily laughing at Riley and Kiki having a small food fight.  
  
"You are in too deep mate." Peter laughed. James just gave him a look that just said, 'look who's talking', written all over it. They finished dinner and made their way up to the common room, laughing and talking. When they got to the common room the sat around the fire and did homework.  
  
  
  
**I AM DONE! FINALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT IF YOU DIDN'T TELL WHAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE! I REALLY WANT FEED BACK! I WOULD LOVE THAT! I am done with the caps. I may not update for about two weeks now because I start band this week and next week I go visit my grams so be patient.  
  
Hazen **


	10. Of Ham and Snowballs

**Hello my faithful reviewers, I am sorry it took so long to update, I was on vacation. Thank you all who did review! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside when I get reviews. Thanks again.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing that is from the Harry Potter books. That comes from very wonderful author named J.K. Rowling.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Time and Time Again**

**_Chapter 10: Of Ham and Snow Balls_**

". . . . Of course the Ministry has banned that sort of mixing of breeds." It was a bitter cold December day and where else were the Gryffindor seventh years but outside in care of magical creatures. Professor Kettleburn was talking about the breeding of illegal animals with no means of warmth except the cloths on their backs.

"Professor?" James raised his hand and said shakily, "Why do we have to be out here today? It's cold!" Everybody laughed over their chattering teeth.

"Mr. Potter, you are quite correct. It is cold, but instead of giving you points for your intelligence, I am going to take five points for your stupidity." Professor Kettleburn said matter of factly. He wasn't a pleasant man; some just guessed that he had dealt with too many dragons before he taught.

"But Pro-" James started but he was interrupted by the bell.

"Thanks to Mr. Potter you will all do four feet of parchment on past trials on mixing breeds. Good day." They all practically ran to the warmth of the castle.

"Thank you James!" Ed said sarcastically in a loud voice. James blushed over his red cheeks and just shrugged not knowing what to say. "It's cool I mean at least we didn't have to back out there and listen to him in the cold at night. If that had happened I'd have been expelled and sent to prison for life because you'd be dead." That was the start of an excellent dinner.

They entered the Great Hall laughing and left it laughing. During it, Rhonda and Catherine came up and started flirt shamelessly with the guys. . .

"_Hey there Jamesie, how are you doing?" Rhonda said sitting on James' lap. _

"_Ugh! Get it off me! Get it off me!" James said getting up and brushing off his robe. He then went to go sit on Lily's lap making her erupt in a set of giggles. He then acted like he was Rhonda which made Rhonda and Catherine stomp off. _

Then Lily and James got in to a little quarrel about croutons. . .

"_How can you not find it odd that they come in those little bite size squares?!" James said incredulously. _

"_Because that's the way they're made James! How can they be made any other way?" Lily shot back. _

"_They can not make them at all. Who eats them any way?" He said this as Lily was bringing a fork of salad and a crouton to her mouth. Once she heard this comment she dropped her fork and glared at James._

"_You can be so ignorant sometimes! Ugh how could I like someone like you?!? You only think about yourself!" Lily's voice was getting louder and louder as she said this, by the end she was yelling.  
_

"_Sorry." James said quietly making Lily soften. Lily pulled out her wand James had a look of complete horror on his face as he looked at her wand pointing down. _

"_LILY! You can't do that. It was just a little argument about croutons! That's just stupid!" James said scandalized. _

"_What are you talking about? Hold on a minute. _Shapest_." Lily said still pointing her want down making James jump and run out of the hall. Lily looked puzzled after him, "What I just made his croutons round?" Everybody burst out laughing._

James came back a little while after looking relieved and embarrassed. This made the group burst out into new peels of laughter. He looked at the croutons and smiled sheepishly while kissing Lily on the cheek.

Then they started a food fight and Sirius hit Professor McGonagall in the head with piece of ham. . .

"_Mr. Black! How dare you! 50 points from Gryffindor and you ten will be staying after to clean it up, no magic!" Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and went back to the teachers table looking very stern. _

After they finished eating and everybody cleared out they stayed behind and started on their punishment.

"So Riley how long have you and Black been an item?" Charlie said too casually.

"Uh . . . four months in a week." Riley said ticking off months on her fingers.

"Oh."

"Why'd you ask?" Riley said.

"Rye, he likes you that is why he asked you." Sirius whispered in her ear. The color is Charlie's face drained.

"Oh, Charlie I'm sorry. I just. . Yeah." Riley said turning away from him. Sirius had to stifle a grin as he was sweeping the mashed potatoes away from the Gryffindor table and towards the Slytherin table.

"Sirius you're supposed to _clean_ the mess up. Not make a bigger one." Ed said coming up and putting the dust pan down so Sirius could sweep it in to it.

"Ed! That was a really good plan and it takes less time! Come on." Sirius pouted. Riley came over and grabbed the lip that stuck out, not hard but enough so that he'd stop pouting.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you that it'll stick like that? Stop pouting." Riley said.

"I have no reason to stop pouting." Sirius replied simply. Riley got up on her tippy toes and whispered something, that isn't PG in his ear, which made him smile broadly.

"Stop you two you're making me sick." Kiki said in a whiney voice.

"Well I think Remmy could make you all better." James said winking at Kiki and Remus, who was standing right behind her.

"Is that all you think about?" Kiki said with an awed voice.

"Yep, and you don't have to live with them." Remus said making Kiki smile at him.

"But you still love us don't you Moony?" Sirius said with a wide smile.

"Of course. Who couldn't?" He answered the already answered question.

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you, what's up with the nicknames?" Karlye asked.

"Ugh. . . "The four boys said in unison looking at each other nervously.

"Well you see-"

"We've known-"

"We can't really-"

"It's a funny story really-"

They tried to explain all together, earning them all strange looks. They huddled together and tried to think of something together but Riley stepped in.

"You see, they've know each other for a pretty long time. And they have tons of secrets that only they know so they can't really say. But it's a funny story of how they met. . ." Riley tried to piece all the stories together but she was also getting strange looks so she looked around for something to change the subject. "Hey it's snowing."

"Oooh I love the snow!" Karlye said excited. And headed for the door, she was quickly followed by the rest of her school mates.

"Score!" Riley said to Lily, who looked at her curiously. "Well I wanted to get off that subject and it worked. So, Score!"

"Do you know what their nick names mean?" Lily asked trying to sound casual.

"Nope, well except my brothers. But the rest I have no idea. That's why I wanted to change the subject because they looked a little uncomfortable." Riley said simply. The boys were still in their huddle not realizing that it was just the six of them left alone.

"Alright so we got it right. OK. Our nick names are –"James started speaking as he was turning around then he realized it was just them, his girlfriend, and Sirius' girlfriend. "Where'd they go?"

"Outside." Lily said pointing up, indicating the snow. The boys looked up then at the girls then ran for the door. Two hands grabbed Riley and Lily's hands.

It was really chilly outside, there was about an inch of snow on the ground and there was more coming down more quickly.

"It's breath taking." Lily sighed. James looked at her and thought _How can I deserve something so gorgeous? I'm am so lucky._

"Walk with me?" James asked with his hand held out. Lily smiled at him and interlaced her finger with his.

"I've always loved the snow." Lily sighed as they walked by the now frozen lake.

"My mother does too. She and I always used to go out and make snow men when I was little. If it snowed on the Christmas holidays you would find us out there. She and I pull my father out and we would have a snow ball fight. We would always know the end when my father would do a little something." James said. Looking at the glassy surface of the lake.

"What would he do?" Lily asked she knew she would regret it when James smiled at her. Abruptly he grabbed some snow and threw it at Lily then he ran for it. It took a second for her to realize what he had done but she soon as she did she ran after him with a ball of snow in her red hand. She eventually found him hiding behind the kissing couple of Karlye and Ed. She threw a snow ball at them first then when they broke apart she threw one at James. All three of them picked up some snow and threw it at her. She ran before they could throw any more she ran and ducked behind Charlie.

"Don't let them hit me!" Lily whispered. Charlie turned around with a maniac look on his face and said, "Like this?" and threw a snowball at her.

"No fair! Everybody's against me!" Lily said stomping her foot in the snow. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sirius, Riley, Remus, and Kiki behind her holding snow balls.

"We're not against you." Riley said chucking a snowball at Karlye.

"What about me?" Peter said. Coming out of the castle with some more cold protection.

"You can be on my team because they already have five." Ed said gesturing for him to come over to where they were standing.

"What are we waiting for?" Sirius asked and threw a snowball at Charlie and ran for it. Then it commenced. The game went down for 20 minutes then James ended it by grabbing Lily by the waist and pulling her to the ground on top of him and snogging her senseless.

"That is what he would do." James whispered when they finish their dirty deed.

"Oh." Lily was breathless and cold but she didn't really care. She was happy lying on top of James while he caressed her back. She never thought she could feel this way about someone that she had hated for so long. It was all very sudden for her. Lily know she didn't feel what James felt for her but maybe she would grow. She hoped.

"You're shaking Lily. Come on let's go inside." They stood up, clasped hands and walked slowly inside savoring the moment.

**Done! Sorry it took so long! Forgive me please! I love you reviewers, all of you. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Dirty Deeds

**Hey everybody! How are you doing? Here is chapter 11 of Time and Time Again by moi Hazen.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you don't recognize from the Harry Potter series is mine the good stuff belongs to J.K.**

**Time and Time Again**

**_Chapter 11: Dirty Deeds_**

"Psst. Lily!" Riley was trying to get Lily's attention from the back of the Potions classroom. Professor Lightheart had picked the partners again and she separated Lily and Riley. Riley was in the back working with Karlye and Lily was in the very front working with Ed.

Lily turned around when the teacher walked away from them and mouthed the word, "What?" to the back. Instead of the normal whisper Riley blurted out, "Where do babies come from?" Not in a quiet voice either, so when everyone heard the question they looked at the sober face of Riley's and then burst out laughing.

"Well, my friend when two people fall in love they want to show their love by –" Lily was explaining until the professor interrupted,

"That is enough you two. I would have expected that little speech from James, Sirius, or Remus, ("I resent that!" all three boys exclaimed) but not from you two! Detention and 20 points each from Gryffindor!" Professor Lightheart said with a twinkle in her eye and a small smile playing her lips. "Please return to your potions."

"Do you know?" Riley whispered to Karlye making her erupt in a fresh set of giggles and earning another 10 points from her house.

_**Later that evening**_

"So, when are your detentions?" James asked shoveling food in his mouth.

"Tonight at 8:30." Lily answered looking disgusted at her boyfriend.

"Say Rye, if you clean her ducky collection can you snag one with a sailor suit?" Sirius asked.

"What happened to the one I got for you last time? I think it was the one with the business suit."

Sirius looked at Charlie like he was going to cry and answered, "He set it on fire! Mr. Chucky Ducky. I know it was an accident but you still did it." He added over the protests of Charlie and Ed.

"Scandalous!" Riley said putting her hand over her mouth. "What were you trying to do?"

Charlie blushed and mumbled "Iwastryingtogivemyselfaperm."

"In English please?" Riley asked sarcastically making Charlie blush a deeper crimson.

"I was trying to give myself a perm." He said slowly, making everybody except Riley laugh.

"No really what were you trying to do?" Charlie grinned sheepishly and joined the rest laughing. "You really did?"

"Yep, he tried it in our fifth year too. It didn't look to good." Kiki said in between laughing. Riley contorted her face in a confused face.

"Hun, are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to picture that. Why do you ask?" Riley looked at him confused; but instead of Sirius answering Lily blurted out loudly, "Because you look constipated!"

You can only imagine the looks they got from that. First a squeaky voice practically yells, "Because you look constipated!" then 10 seventh year Gryffindor's, six of which are the most popular people in school, are laughing hysterically. Something about that makes a person wonder you know.

"Oh my." Kiki said catching her breath after a long period of laughing so hard. "Wow. Is dinner always like this?"

"Sometimes, stick around it could get better." Remus said winking at her.

"Are you flirting my dear brother? I have never seen you in action! Go a head sweep her off her feet." Riley said making her brother and Kiki blush a deep crimson.

"What time is it James?" Lily asked looking over James' shoulder but he moved so she couldn't see. "Um, James?"

"Call me sweetie pie." James teased.

"Are you serious?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"Yep. All you call me is James."

"So you want me to call you something different? Like a pet name?" Lily smiled. She knew he would dig himself in to a hole that he probably couldn't get out of.

"Yes! See you were head girl for a reason." James smiled. _Then what's your reason for being head boy? _Lily thought her smile widening.

"Ok I'll call you Mark!" Lily pronounced.

"That's not what I meant. You see I meant is –" James tried to counter, but Lily interrupted by saying, "Don't worry, Mark, I know what you meant. You wanted a nickname well that's it! Oh, Rye, it's time for detention lets go!"

"LILY! I WILL NOT BE CALLED MARK!" James yelled after his girlfriend who just turned, smiled, and waved at him.

"That one was good. I don't think he'll want you to call him any pet names anymore." Riley laughed as they walked the familiar path to the under ground classroom.

"That was the plan." Lily laughed along with her friend. "When he said that I was head girl for a reason I thought and you reason is?" That comment made them laugh until they got to the door of the potions classroom.

"Miss Lupin if you are so keen on learning about the facts of life you will spend your detention helping the mice for the next potions lesson mate." Ignoring the disgusted look on her face she continued, "We have two a male and a female, we need at least twenty. You Miss Evans will come to my office and dust." Professor Lightheart turned signaling Lily to follow. Riley had just enough time to whisper, "Sailor Suit." Then they were separated.

"Professor?" Riley said a half an hour into the detention.

"Yes, Miss Lupin." The professor coming out of her office and into the classroom.

"Is Martin supposed to run away from Freeda?" Riley asked.

"Is who supposed to run away from who?" The professor asked baffled.

"Is Martin supposed to run away from Freeda?" Riley repeated. After looking at the confused look on her professors face she pointed to the two rats.

"Oh. My. How do you know which one is which?"

"Aren't you supposed to know that and not me?" Riley mused.

"Well I could never tell which one was a girl and which one was a boy!" She explained to her pupil.

"Oh ok, well the male mouse has bulges and the female has concave indentations. But shouldn't Freeda be running away from Martin?" Riley said simply

"How did you know that? And why did you name my mice?" Professor Lightheart asked amazed and also baffled by the names.

"Because Peter Pettigrew gave me a book on mice last Christmas and I couldn't sleep one night and I thought that by reading it would put me to sleep." Riley explained then she continued to answer the other question, "And those are the first names that came to my mind when I said hello to them."

"Oh, well I don't know why he's running away from her. Hold on for just as second." She went to the cabinet behind the sinks and pulled a clear bottle full of a purplish pink liquid. "Love Potion." She explained. She picked up Martin gently and put a couple drops in his mouth then put him with Freeda. I'm not going in to details about what happened in that cage, but there Martin was no longer running away from Freeda.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"So how was detention?" James asked Lily and Riley when they returned later that evening.

"Fine." Lily said handing Sirius the sailor suit rubber ducky.

"Yeah well you didn't have to watch the facts of life from two rodents. I'll tell you something Sirius we could learn a few things from Martin and Freeda." Riley said. "I think I'm going to have nightmares about those two when I sleep!"

"What did you have to do?" Charlie asked Riley. But Riley didn't answer she was too busy blushing.

"She had to watch two mice mate." Lily said simply.

"Well you just said that so. . . . what the word. . . simply. You didn't have to watch them did you? You got dust her office. I had to sit there and make sure the dirty deed was done!" She said looking at Lily like she was about to bite her head off. Then she saw Remus look at her and Sirius like he was about to kill. "Reme, are you alright?"

"What have you done to my _only _sister Sirius?" Remus' voice was shaking with anger.

"What do you mean mate?" Sirius asked looking both amused at his girlfriend and scared at the look Remus was giving him.

"I'll tell you something Sirius we could learn a lot from Martin and Freeda." Remus mimicked his sister. "That statement is implying something. I want to know what it is! Scratch that. I don't! All I'm going to say to you is sleep light tonight my friend." Remus said still looking as though he was going to kill.

"Are you kidding me? Remus you know just as well as I do that I would _not_ do that. Not yet at least." Riley teased. Then on a more serious note (no pun intended), "You do trust me right?"

That made him soften his glare that was fixed upon Sirius. "Of course I trust you, and yes I trust you too Sirius. But you two are in a relationship and you do have hormones and hormones like to take the best from people. They like to ruin people lives! I just don't want that to happen."

"I think that we should go shag on his bed, what do you think Rye?" Sirius had a mischievous flint in his eyes.

"I think that would be a splendid idea and we shouldn't use any contraceptives." Riley playing along.

"I think that if you both do that I will have to castrate you Sirius and lock you, Riley, in our basement and never ever let you out." Remus said his death glare returning.

"Alright Moony you don't have to get so damn protective. We would defiantly use contraceptives." Sirius laughed. Even Remus laughed at that.

"Damn it! I left my essay for Transfiguration in the library. I'll just have to go fetch it." Peter said standing up.

"Pete, why don't you just stay there and finish it and we'll copy off you when you've finished." James said winking at his baffled friend.

"Alright. I'll see you later!" Peter said brightly and made his exit.

"You know you shouldn't copy of other people's work, Mark, you won't learn anything." Lily said to James.

"How long are you going to keep calling me Mark?" James asked frustrated.

"I don't know, James. It's kind of catchy." Riley said smiling at Lily.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

There was a knock at his office door.

"Coming!" He called putting his cup of coffee down and walking to the door. "Peter. Come in please."

"Hello." Peter said. Of course he was going to say more but Seth's mouth caught his and it stayed that way for a long time.

Finally when they broke apart Seth said, "Don't say a word, let me speak. I care very deeply about you, Peter. That is why I am asking you to come join me in America when you graduate from Hogwarts." They were looking in to each other's eyes and it gave Seth awesome joy to see Peter's eyes light up when he said that.

"Of course I will, that is if you'll still have me after what I'm about to ask of you." Peter saw confusion cloud over his lovers eyes and continued, "It is really hard keeping this a secret from the staff in this school. Don't get me wrong I know we have to work through the hardships but I don't think that I could live with myself if you lost your job. That is why I'm asking you if we can put us on hold until I am out of school."

"Do you love me Peter?" Seth asked.

Peter looked at him like he was a crazy man. "I have loved you since our first date." Seth smiled and again their lips met for a longer period of time.

"Of course." After those two words Seth Miller and Peter Pettigrew became like Martin and Freeda but human being and homosexual and they didn't need love potion to get them started and they weren't there to reproduce and well you get the picture.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**DONE! Here you go Summer Rain. Hope everybody likes it! I don't know when the next chapter will be coming maybe tomorrow may be next week. Anyway REVIEW! Please there is so much joy when I see the number go up! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside.**

**)(azen**


	12. Finding Me

**Bonjour! Comment est- tu? Je suis bein. Ok don't look at me like that. Trust me that will never happen again. Here is another chapter of Time and Time Again. Again thank you reviewers!**

**Summer Rain of '89: I'm thinking the same as you. Peter does seem like a Freeda. And at least the couple that matters isn't doing those things under the influence of magic.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns everything from the Harry Potter series.**

**HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 12 OF TIME AND TIME AGAIN.**

**_Time and Time Again_**

**_Chapter 12: Finding Me_**

"Riley can we talk for a second?" Charlie asked holding her back from the rest of the group that was heading the Gryffindor common room.

"Um, sure!" She said brightly. "What did you need?" She asked as the group turned a corner.

"I just wanted to do this. . ." He said and before she could ask 'what'. Riley was in complete shock and couldn't push him off for at least a second. Now in that second something completely damaging to the rest of her Hogwarts life happen, Sirius walked up just as he was swooping down for the kiss and didn't stay to witness Riley pushing him off and slapping him.

"I have a boyfriend you git. How could you do that?!?! What were you thinking?" Riley yelled.

"I wanted to do that so I would know if what I fell for you is true." Charlie's voice was small but it was confident.

"Why would you do that if you know we could never have a chance? I love Sirius!" Those words stung him and as he watched her retreating back he whispered, "I love you."

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"Sirius? What's the matter man? Eat some bad dinner?" Ed said as Sirius slammed the portrait door and making his way towards the boy's dormitory.

"I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have given up all the girlfriends; I shouldn't have given in to my feelings. WHY DID I DO IT?!?!" He bellowed. He sat down on a nearby chair that a first year was sitting in it seconds before.

"What happened mate?" Remus said concerned at his friend crying in to his hands.

"Sirius?" Another concerned voice floated towards them from the portrait hole.

"What do you want, Riley? I thought you would be snogging your new boyfriend in a broom closet?" Sirius sneered.

Riley turned a deep crimson and she flinched at his words. "You saw?"

"What did you think Riley? That you could have a secret affair with him and I wouldn't care if I found out?" He yelled.

"That's not what happened! Can you just listen to me?!?" Riley yelled over Sirius looking desperate for him to listen.

"Why should I? You didn't listen to me!?!" Sirius yelled.

"I _BELIEVED_ YOU!" She yelled putting an emphasis on the word believed. "Charlie! Tell him what happened please."

"Sirius, we both feel strongly for each other, I am asking you for to give her up. We-"

"Charlie! Sirius that's not true!" Riley said to the back of Sirius.

"It's over Riley." He didn't even turn or stop or look at her, he just kept walking up to his dormitory.

"What the hell?" Remus said going to his twin putting a arm around her, giving her a shoulder to cry on.

"He..... kissed..... me...... and..... Sirius...... saw..... but didn't...... see me........ pull away!" Riley said between sobs. Then she stood up abruptly, walked up to Charlie, drew her hand back, and SMACK. That noise echoed through the silent common room. "You worm! You conniving, worthless, ignorant, pitiful excuse for a human being! You say you care about me? That you love me? Then why wouldn't you want me to be happy? I was extremely happy with Sirius! What is it with you? Can you not see that **I DON'T LIKE YOU**!? Now that you did that you're not even my friend!" She slapped him one more time before turning and going up the girl dormitory.

"Why did you do that?" Remus said too calmly. "She's right, if you did love her then you wouldn't have said those things you said."

"Well I think that everything she said was true." Lily said before going to try to comfort her friend.

"What about you?" Charlie asked the others. "Do you think that I'm worthless, conniving, ignorant, and a pitiful excuse for a human being? Do you think that same as Remus and Lily?"

"I think what Remus said is quite right. I don't think he thinks that you what Riley and Lily thinks you are." Kiki said attempting to stick up for Remus.

"Yeah, your right Kik, Remus couldn't think I'm a worthless human being because he not even human." Charlie sneered. Before anybody could stop them, Peter and James shot two different curses at him, making him black out.

"Leave him." Ed said to everybody's surprise. They did as they were told and went to their respected dormitories to here the woes of both parties.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

To everybody's surprise and pleasure Riley bounced right back in a few days. Well she acted like she had. Lily knew better. She knew her life was in shambles and there was nothing she, Lily, could do. Nothing she could say. Charlie sulked around the halls alone. And Sirius wasn't doing much better then Riley. He pulled off the act of course, girls on each arm, smile on his face, and he laughed at every joke Peter said (that's saying something. Hey don't look at me like that! Seth only likes Pete for his body.) the only thing giving him away was the dark circles under his eyes.

"Padfoot, your taking my role in the whole Marauder gig!" Remus said brightly. He finally broke that barrier between Kiki and himself. "I'm the one who's supposed to be tired all the time! Meanie."

"What are you in such a good mood for Moody?" Sirius asked the same bright voice that Remus used, it totally gave him away.

"No reason. I know I should be worried about you and Riley but for some reason I know it'll all work it self out in time."

"You have no reason to worry mate. I'm fine and from what I heard she's fine too. She looks as happy as ever." There was hurt in Sirius' voice as he said the last sentence. "Why aren't Charlie and her going out? That is the reason we broke up isn't it?"

The others threw their hands up in exasperation. "If you don't believe Riley, believe us! She didn't expect him to kiss her and when he did she pushed him off."

Remus said.

"How do you know?" Sirius said getting mad.

"Because I believe her and it is something Charlie would do." Remus said, Peter and James knew he was thinking about what Charlie said about him. Sirius never found out though. I think the others didn't tell him because they were afraid he was going to pull one of his 'pranks' on him.

"Well I have to go meet Lily for our head's meeting. See you, and I hope you get past your ego and go talk to Riley." James said sternly then got up and went out the portrait hole.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

"Hey!" Lily smiled brightly as she heard the door of the Head's lounge open and James entered.

"Hey! What have you been up to all day?" James asked poking his girlfriend in the stomach and watched her giggle.

"Riley. I'm really worried about her." Lily said. "I sort of feel bad."

"Why do you feel bad?" James asked tilting his head to one side and pushing a piece of red hair behind her ear.

"Because I'm so happy while my best friend is so miserable." Lily put her arms around her boyfriends neck and kissed him. "Thank you, Mark."

"I'll make a deal with you, every time you call me James I'll give you a kiss, and I won't make you call me a pet name from now on. Deal?"

She giggled and nodded her head yes.

"So what was that thank you for?" James asked twisting her hair around his finger.

"For finding me." Lily simply said.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

**Done! Sorry it would have been up sooner but I'm a popular chick. Just kidding. I'm not going to say anything else because the less you have to read the more time you have to push that little button on the bottom of the page that says go and write me a review! Ready – Get Set –Push the button!**


	13. You Have a lot of Frustration Don't You?

**Wow I have not updated in a really long time. Sorry guys. School sucks and I haven't had a lot of time on my hands lately. Not to make excuses but Band takes up about 50 of my spare time. But I'm updating now and that is all that matters. Right?**

**Disclaimer: You know the dealio everything you recognize (the genius) goes to J.K. Rowling and the rest goes to me.**

**_Time and Time Again_**

**_Chapter 13: You have a lot of Frustration Don't You?_**

"You were in the head's room a long time Prongs." His friends were waiting for him when he got back from his 'meeting' with Lily, he could avoid the subject any longer then he already had. Sirius was sitting there with a wide smile on his face, Remus looked a little amused at James face (let me compare it to a deer caught in headlights), and Peter was a little baffled.

"You did it didn't you?" Sirius stood and walked over to James and patted him on the back.

"NO! Do you honestly think Lily would do that sort of thing? Do you think that I would make her do something like that? She's not like the rest guys. How many times do I have to say that to you to make you get the point?" James stepped away from Sirius and headed towards the bathroom.

"I don't think that that's what they were talking about James." Ed said from behind his curtains. He opened them and poked his head out and asked, "Did you?"

"No!" Sirius said holding up his hands and stepping further away from James.

"Lily wouldn't do that and we understand that. We also know that you wouldn't do that to her. Trust us James, you've told us enough times." Remus said lying on his back and opening a book called, _Westmark_ by Lloyd Alexander.

"You have a lot of frustration in that hunky body of yours don't you?" Sirius began to walk towards James in a 'seductive' kind of way. "I think I could help release that frustration." He placed a hand on James' shoulder and winked.

"Oh yes please. Take me Padfoot please!" James jumped on Sirius and began to make sexual noises.

"Oh no!" Peter exclaimed and buried his face into his pillow.

"Oh yes!" James and Sirius said at the same time.

"Oh no." A voice said surprised from the doorway making the boys in the room to look up. Riley was standing there with a bemused look on her face.

"Oh no." James said. "Your not going to tell Lily are you because we were just messing around."

"You don't have to worry about me telling her she already knows." Then he heard it, giggles coming from behind Riley and the owner of those giggles moved in to view.

"What are you doing here Riley?" Sirius asked in a soft kind of way. Those were the first words he had spoken to her in a week.

"Remus I just got a letter from dad." Riley said ignoring Sirius.

"What does it say?" Remus said concerned.

"It's about Charlie. He's in St. Mungo's he has a really bad case of the flu, they think it might be worse." Riley said handing the letter to Remus.

"I thought it was something worse. Like Voldemort or something." He said obviously relieved.

"You would know if it had been Voldemort."

"Yeah the whole crying business." Remus smiled.

"Oh shut up. Sooner or later you'll cry."

"Where did James and Lily go?" Remus looked around the dormitory but they were gone. They didn't notice that James' Invisibility cloak was missing along with them.

_timeandtimeagaintimeandtimeagain_

Laughter filled the empty hall, but it came from out of no where. That is until the two people who were laughing took off the invisibility cloak they were hiding under.

"I would have loved to see their faces!" Lily said catching her breath. "And what were you doing with Sirius? I know you're close and all but. . ."

James laughed and winked at Lily. "Well you see we have this gay day and they fall on Wednesdays."

"Oh ok well as long as it's not twice a week then I'm OK with it." Lily laughed. "Do you remember when Riley and Remus tried to in act incest day?" James obviously didn't because he looked very confused.

"Well Rhonda spread a rumor about them being intimate together during the summer, so to get back at her they acted like they were a couple for a day a week, I think it was Tuesday's. It lasted maybe three weeks but they were the funniest Tuesday's I have ever experienced." Lily explained.

"What year was it?" James asked.

"Oh, um third I think. Yeah because it was the same year you poured frog slime down my back in potions and I turned your cat into a camel." Lily laughed at the memory.

"Oh yeah, That was my new kitten too. That's why I named her Humps! I forgot. I would call her that but ask myself what was I thinking when I named her. Now I remember." James said playfully pushing Lily.

"Ow!" Lily exclaimed. She got over it fast because she pushed James back.

"Ow!" James said. He also got over it fast because he grabbed Lily's arms and pulled her into a kiss.

_timeandtimeagaintimeandtimeagain_

**Not one of my longest chapters but it's better then nothing. If you want me to keep going the can you tell me so I know that I should keep it going? If you don't and you think it's stupid then tell me so I can stop writing it. If you want me to keep writing but have suggestions then review and I'll try to fix what you don't like about my story. What I'm basically asking you is to _REVIEW_**

**Thanks,**

_Hazen_


End file.
